(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring piston temperature. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring piston temperature utilizing Bluetooth.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an internal combustion engine is an apparatus generating power by combustion of a fuel and generates a lot of heat during the power generating process. A combustion power generated in a combustion chamber is transmitted to a piston and transformed to a torque of a crankshaft. When an engine is operating, since the piston is always exposed to combustion gas at high temperature, this heat is transmitted to the piston. Therefore, in order to operate the engine stably and enhance output performance of the engine, a temperature of the piston may be measured.
In order to measure the temperature of the piston, wireless measuring machines have been utilized. However, communications by the wireless measuring machines may be interrupted by electromagnetic waves generated in the engine. In addition, a plurality of the wireless measuring machines are difficult to mount to a plurality of pistons.